boss_fighting_stages_rebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MeesturTheoFroggy/The Hedonizer
- Hedonizer= - Apollo= - Daphne= }} |title = Unknown |firstapp = |allegiance = Paraphilia Ensembla |theme = Hoshina Anniversary - See-Through |health = 1000000 |skills = 3 |immunities = |difficulty = 5 |xp = 10000 |pp = 500 |boss=no }} The Hedonizer The Hedonizer is a man of unknown age and origin with pale white skin. His eyes are concealed behind a pair of black aviators and his teeth are prominently clenched in a nigh-expressionless visage. Atop his head lies a black stetson with fluorescent pink banding. He dons a sleeveless hot pink shirt and black trousers. The Hedonizer's weapon of choice is an oversized black leather S&M paddle with pink outlining and the shape of a heart carved into the business end. The Hedonizer's Spirits The Hedonizer is accompanied by two ghostly entities spawned out of his vehemence towards the juxtaposition of pain and pleasure. Apollo, representing pain, is a black silhouette of a male. Apollo is almost completely featureless aside from the pink zipper across his face as a substitute for a mouth. Daphne, representing pleasure, is a pink silhouette of a female. Like Apollo, Daphne is virtually featureless besides her lipstick-smeared grimace. To the naked eye the two spirits appear almost completely invisible, but the Hedonizer's shades are what allow him to see them both. If his glasses are removed and not being worn by another person, the two spirits become visible to everyone in the surrounding area. Personality The Hedonizer is an idealistic individual who hides his beliefs under a facade of authority and power. A soft-spoken yet irritable man, the Hedonizer believes in a future free from inhibitions. His beliefs stem from the idea of a world fuelled by passion, where the stigmas and prejudices against expression of love are nullified. His altruistic world views are counter-balanced by his tendency to inflict copious amounts of pain towards those who actively run against his values, as he treats pain more like a tool of administration for his beliefs. Because of his strong charisma and deep beliefs about freedom of expression, the Hedonizer has spawned a cult for those who share the same pleasure-seeking philosophy that he does. The Hedonizer calls his cult "Paraphilia Ensembla", whose residents reside in the Hedonizer's private compound. Abilities Because of the absence of mana in his body, the Hedonizer is completely unable to use any forms of magic. Instead, the Hedonizer uses sensation as his primary weapon. His trademark paddle is doused in an unknown substance that acts both as an irritant and a pheromone, inflicting amplified feelings of pain and pleasure upon whoever it hits. Aside from his paddle, the Hedonizer's two spirits Apollo & Daphne toy with their targets' senses. Apollo is the more aggressive of the two who uses brute strength to get the job done, while Daphne prefers to take a more arousing approach by clouding her targets with aphrodisiacal passion. The juxtaposition of pain and pleasure play a role in the Hedonizer's actual mechanics as well. Category:Blog posts